


Why Didn't We Know

by AwokenMonster



Series: Gifts [9]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Awful Fic, Dark, Gen, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again while expecting a different result





	Why Didn't We Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GimmeYourFood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeYourFood/gifts).



> Monster: Hi guys! Yeah, another dark fic but that's because I wanted to give the little sandwich something to read. Not sure if I succeeded at capturing the insanity well enough but I really tried. It could've been better. Enjoy, GimmeYourFood

Funny Man divided the cards between the four of them, carefully peeking at what he got when he played his turn. Both Johnny and Danny seemed displeased with his move as he blocked their plans to win.

Playing cards with the Mexican was asking for it. He was the best. Funny Man looked at Charlie who seemed absent. He wasn’t paying attention, just staring at his best friend with big eyes like he was deep in thoughts.

“Dude, if you didn’t want to play cards, you should’ve said so”, Funny Man scoffed.

The bandana rapper only stared at them and Danny sighed. “Can I just go? I don’t think Charlie wants to play.”

Charlie didn’t even object when Danny made his move and Johnny groaned. “Why’d you have to do that?!”

Funny Man frowned at his best friend who didn’t want to play cards with them. He only received a stare from those icy blue eyes. “Did anyone notice before that Charlie has blue eyes?”

“What? No way”, Danny said surprised, raising his voice. “I thought they were brown!”

“No, they’re blue. Really light blue. Icy blue even”, Funny Man murmured.

Johnny leaned over the table to look at Charlie’s eyes while Funny Man shielded his cards from him. The blue masked rapper made an annoyed sound. “I’m not interested in your cards. I think Charlie’s eyes are more of an ocean blue.”

“No, no, they’re icy blue”, Funny Man smiled at Charlie who remained silent, still thinking. What was he thinking about?

Danny looked at his face as well and nodded in approval. “Icy blue. I agree with Funny on this one.”

 “You always agree with Funny!” Johnny complained.

The Mexican smiled at both his friends. “Of course, he agrees with me. I’m right.”

“I thought Charlie had brown eyes”, Danny murmured. “Brown hair, brown eyes type.”

 “Most people with brown hair have brown eyes. Just like how people associate blondes with blue eyes”, Johnny replied.

Danny beamed. “I have brown-green eyes with blonde hair!”

“Your blonde is fake”, Funny Man popped his bubble and Danny frowned, seeming to remember. “Oh right.”

 “I think your eyes are hazel”, Johnny said humming, finally playing his turn. Funny Man didn’t wait to play his and passed it onto Danny. The singer cocked his head. “I think so too but why didn’t we know Charlie’s eyes are blue?”

“No idea.”

“Did we not pay attention to his eyes before?” Danny asked. “I mean. Probably because he always wears shades but still. Why didn’t we know that?”

“Maybe he’s just not fond of eye contact?” Funny Man asked, looking at Charlie for confirmation but he still seemed so lost in his own mind. What was wrong with their friend anyway? Why was he so lost in thoughts, so absent, so silent?

Danny rolled his eyes. “He’s been making eye contact all night so why would he be shy about it before?”

As soon as the question left his mouth, he realized he had made a mistake but it was too late to suck the question back in. Instead the question remained in the air, making the atmosphere thick with tension. No one replied.

Maybe for the better.

Danny played a card, giving Charlie a quick onceover. “He’s been silent all day.”

“I know. I think he’s ill.”

“Lost his voice maybe?”

“No, he’d still move around.”

“Right”, Johnny replied, playing his card next. He glanced at Charlie as well and cocked his head. “Did you notice how he has these chubby cheeks but he’s not at all overweight?”

“Yeah! What the hell! I noticed that too. Charlie’s got a normal figure but he’s got these chubby cheeks making him look a bit bigger”, Danny called out. Funny Man smiled at them. “Yeah, Charlie never lost the baby fat. Did you, buddy?”

Charlie’s gaze seemed to disapprove but he said nothing, did nothing. Just like he had all day.

“Did anyone notice Charlie barely walks around without a snapback?”

“Yes! I was just about to say that!” Funny Man shouted back at Danny.

J-Dog entered, freezing on the spot when he saw them sitting at the table, playing cards. All feeling of cosiness seemed to be sucked out of the room, leaving a cold scenery. Funny Man waved him over with a smile plastered on his lips. There was something wicked about that smile, something wrong but when he squinted his eyes, he noticed the Mexican’s eyes were wide and hollow. Begging Jay desperately. Begging him to what?

He skimmed the four, eyes landing on Charlie. Something was off about the scene but he couldn’t tell what it was. He stepped towards the man and felt darkness creep over him as he realized just what was off. He looked at the three of them who wore those identical wicked smiled and begging eyes.

“Please don’t”, they seemed to beg him.

J-Dog stared at the cards in front of Charlie and picked them up. He pulled up a chair alongside them and played his turn, smiling identically back at them.

Charlie was slumped on the chair, icy blue eyes staring forward, lips slightly parted, snapback hanging low to conceal the dead in his eyes.

Jay frowned, a slight quiver as he did so: “Did anyone notice before that Charlie has blue eyes?”

“What? No way”, Danny said surprised but his voice didn’t sound right; almost too broken. “I thought his eyes were brown!”

“No, they’re blue. A really light blue. Icy blue”, Funny Man murmured, wide eyes staring at the cards.

Johnny leaned over the table, trembling lips as his arms almost gave in to his weight from taking the position on too many times already. “I think it’s more of an ocean blue”, he whispered, voice breaking in the middle.

“No, no, they’re icy blue”, Jay sighed, eyes begging someone to come save them from this madness.

Danny blinked, a cold stare at the table. “Why didn’t we know?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, they're our heavy fuel!
> 
> For those who don't quite follow what happened; Charlie is dead but playing cards is easier than facing that fact so they all relive the same conversation over and over, hoping to magically see Charlie alive once again. The final sentence "Why didn't we know" refers to "Why didn't we know he'd die like this?" since it refers to the cold, dead stare of his icy blue eyes.


End file.
